The Heart, Opening
by Suka Usotsuki
Summary: A Random TaeKook/VKook Fanfiction. Main Pair : Taehyung x Jungkook . Curious? Check this out and give me your review! Thank you so much, I Purple You!
1. The Heart, Opening

_Big Thanks to Sis **alestierre** and **joliyeol**. Guys, you have beautiful writing so i am get inspired by you. Dialog ini terinspirasi dari FF Mbak **Ales** " **Beyond** **Heavens** " and **Tere** **Liye** from book " **Kau, Aku, dan Sepucuk Angpau Merah** " and **Joliyeol** from fiction " **Colorful Gray** " I Love You!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... _jika kau berpikir aku merasa merana sebab dia mengakhiri hubungan kami, maka kau salah..." —Jeon Jungkook_

—

 _"..dari 7,63 miliar jiwa tinggal di bumi dan hatiku hancur karena satu orang, aku akan kembali memperbaiki hatiku yang rusak. Mengumpulkannya dan menyatukannya utuh dengan **jatuh** **cinta** **kembali**..." —Jeon Jungkook_

—

 _"Aku tidak **takut** jatuh cinta lagi sebab aku tak menjadikan dia yang meninggalkanku sebagai **semestaku**..." — Jeon Jungkook_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Lebih dari sepuluh lelaki kau kencani, bahkan sahabatku yang baru menjadi teman dekatmu pun kau kencani, lantas mengapa aku **belum** kau kencani?" —Kim Taehyung_

—

 _"Mari berkencan denganku. Kau hanya perlu jatuh cinta lagi, kan? Aku akan membuatmu **jatuh**. Menjadikan diriku sebagai **porosmu** , menggenggam jemari terlampau lemah dan merana sebab kepayahan terus memujaku..." — Kim Taehyung_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

already published in wattpad : suka_uso

tbh, uso lebih suka publish di ff daripada wattpad. jadi, publish di ff atau wattpad bagusnya?

 _Sincerely,_

 _Suka Usotsuki_


	2. The Hate, Opening

_Big Thanks to BigHit and especially our lil' meow meow " **Suga a.k.a Min Yoongi** "because his beautiful song: **Trivia : Seesaw** I get inspiration to make this a short Terjebak pada permainan bodoh tentang " **Penentuan** **Jodoh** " dari tangan orangtua, tenggelam dalam hasrat membenci sedalam samudera, bimbang dalam menentukan pilihan melepaskan atau mempertahankan,_

 _Itu semua permainan drama yang disebut dengan " **KEHIDUPAN** "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Aug 01 at 21.30

Mereka bilang benci dan cinta itu bed S, nyatanya sudah lama aku membenci Matematika kenapa nggak juga menjadi Cinta?

 _ **Like** Comment Share_

 ** _Yuyeom and 324 others_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _""R_ _asa benciku padamu ibarat rasaku pada Matematika—tidak akan pernah menjadi cinta."_

 _"Mengapa Matematika?"_

 _"Sebab dalamnya rasa benciku sampai tidak bisa mencintaimu."_

 _"Jadi— sebegitu besarnya rasa bencimu terhadap Matematika?"_

 _"Ya."_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Nov 28 at 22.45

Rasa benciku padamu seperti rasaku pada Matematika, nggak akan pernah menjadi cinta!

 **Like** Comment Share

 _ **Kim Taehyung and 425 others**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Random Dialog TaeKook/VKook. I Purple You!_


	3. Gray

_Big Thanks to BigHit and especially our lil' meow meow " **Suga a.k.a Min Yoongi** "because his beautiful song: **Trivia : Seesaw** I get inspiration to make this a short fanfic. I Purple You!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku tahu 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘢𝘱𝘢, tapi aku akan mengatakan kalau aku tidak tahu mengapa hanya dengan menyebut namanya aku jatuh cinta—"

Binar matanya menyiratkan pemujaan ketika menerawang pada langit malam bertabur bintang.

"—sensasi saat lidahku melafalkan setiap namanya membuat jantungku berdesir tidak karuan, napasku macet, dan otakku hanya di dominasi oleh namanya."

Senyum merekah lebar selayaknya bunga bermekaran di musim semi; begitu indah dan hangat.

"Suaranya sangat indah. Berat dan sedalam samudera, namun sangat menenangkan dan bisa menggetarkan hatiku berkali-kali."

Kekehan malu-malu lolos dari bibirnya, "Gila, aku pasti sudah gila karena begitu mendambanya, sampai aku merasa duniaku berpusat padanya. Aku _jatuh cinta_... Dan aku seperti orang tidak waras bila sudah begini..."

Senyum sendu menggantikan seluruh kebahagiaan ekspresi wajah pemuda Jeon hanya dalam sedetik, "Sebab itu... Aku tak mau 𝘫𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘩 𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘢..."


	4. Prologue: The One Who Should Be Blamed

_Big Thanks to **Minyunghei** because i get inspiration from her/his TaeGi fanfiction, " **Eveything I Need** "_

 _And our beloved Lil' Meow Meow Suga! I love his song so much, " **Trivia : Seesaw** "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Apapun yang menimpamu, menimpa kita, membuat hati merasa tersiksa dan dipenuhi kabut kegelapan, salahkan itu pada perasaan bernama **cinta** —" Min Yoongi menatap sendu pemuda yang tengah membaringkan kepalanya di perutnya—mencari sebuah kenyamanan sebab Min Yoongi tahu anak itu sedang merasa gundah. Jemarinya mengelus surai sewarna jelaga milik pemuda itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang._

 _"—sebab hanya dengan perasaan itulah, mereka yang jatuh terlalu dalam memiliki naluri ingin memiliki yang kuat—meski itu artinya akan selalu ada orang yang menjadi **korban**..." Jeon Jungkook semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut abang tersayangnya, berusaha mencari kenyamanan dan melupakan seluruh sakit hati yang dideranya._

 _ **"Salahkanlah pada cinta, sebab atas nama cinta, semua orang menjadi gelap mata..."** Min Yoongi kembali berucap. Menundukan kepalanya dan memberikan kecupan sayang pada pucuk kepala sang adik,_

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kook-_ ah _... Aku tidak apa-apa... Semua ini salah **cinta** dan wajar kau bersikap serakah karena aku pun tahu—Kim Taehyung juga mencintaimu...sangat," Dan perasaan bersalah itu semakin membuat hatinya meringis sakit sebab ia telah berlaku begitu jahat pada sang abang, namun abangnya masih menyayanginya setulus hati. Ucapannya semakin menorehkan luka di hati pemuda Jeon dan Jeon Jungkook tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mengucapkan,_

 _"Maaf, hyung... Aku mencintai Pak Taehyung terlalu dalam..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Random TaeKook/VKook Story_

 _Who Should I Blame...?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/n :

Di otakku ada beberapa versi untuk ini, maksudnya dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda. Tapi ya gitu—banyak magernya muehehe XD


End file.
